


Heaven In The Moonlight

by Melle66



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, bedtalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melle66/pseuds/Melle66
Summary: After all is said and done, he still has a question.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	Heaven In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> What do we do when we can't sleep? That's right, we write Slibbs.
> 
> Short tag to 17X11 "In the wind"
> 
> Special thanks to Jenni3penny for the help.

He watched her as she lay on her side next to him. The lack of light only allowing him to make out her silhouette moving slowly, dancing at the rhythm of her breath. It had taken them a while to come down from their high, and he had noticed how much she had struggled to fall into that calm state of unbeing where she wasn't yet asleep, but not fully awake anymore.   
  
Not planning on getting sleep himself, he contemplated her in silence, sure that in any other occasion he would have been lulled to sleep just by watching the rise and fall of her ribcage. It marveled him that the peaceful woman by his side, seemingly unburdened in her slumber was also the determined force that kept opening doors in his being, making sure he was doing alright. He wondered in which exact moment she had earned the power to resist him - or was it him giving in?   
  
The truth was he wanted her fire, the vibrant energy she always put into her every action, the undying devotion with which she gave herself to him in so many ways. He didn't know when it was lit inside her, but he knew he had to keep it going because she shared it with him. Hell, if today was any proof , she would risk losing him as long as he took along the fire.   
  
"How d'ya know?" he asked without expecting an answer. To him, his voice was barely a low rumble that didn't disturb the quiet of the night.   
  
Then her body tensed, and lost the slow rhythm at which it moved. Her voice, hoarse from sleep, still sounded like sex to him.   
  
"Know what?"   
  
He moved closer to her, placing a warm hand on her waist before sliding it down to her hip under the covers.   
  
"Dunno, that I wouldn't snap?"   
  
"Ah."    
  
He expected her to turn around to face him, maybe even press her face against his chest, but all she did was turn her face away from the pillow and towards the ceiling, not fully facing him.   
  
"Figured I'd get more than I'd bargained for when you didn't hang up."   
  
He closed his eyes trying to figure out which phone call she was talking about. Phineas' disappearance had weighted him down, making all the events around it look like a blur in his mind. Even the relief of finally finding him - and Jack brilliantly ensuring he would go back to those who loved him- had resulted in exhaustion. Although not enough to keep him from being the one to show up at her place in the middle of the night for a change. When he finally looked at her to speak, her head rested on the pillow again and she was so quiet he was afraid she had drifted off once more.   
  
"Can you think more quietly?"   
  
There was a hint of annoyance in her voice, and if he knew her well - which he did- it was meant to hide her amusement at his overthinking. With a groan, he slid both arms around her waist and pulled her close to press her back against his chest. With his face close to her hair, he took a deep breath, letting the scent of her engulf him like a promise of spring in the middle of the winter.    
  
"Jack?"    
  
"Hmm?"    
  
He knew she was on the verge of losing consciousness and wouldn't be able to fight sleep much longer, but he had to say it somehow. He needed to take the load off his chest.    
  
"Don't stop coming?"    
  
It came out like a question, and he hated how uncertain it made him sound. Still, if there was anyone who would recognize such vulnerability for what it truly meant, that was Jack.    
  
"Oh, Cowboy," she started with amusement, and the way her voice sounded so sultry so late at night had him tighten his arm around her, "With those hands I'm sure I won't."    
  
By the time his brain caught up on the joke - or the promise - Jack had finally fallen asleep, her hand somehow held between his.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> [ Catch me on Tumblr ](http://unglobitoazul.tumblr.com)


End file.
